Falsa Inocencia
by Dinnye
Summary: Ese no es mi Arthur ¡Definitivamente no lo es! ¡El jamas diría algo así! Tan grosero mi niñito es dulce e inocente o ¿En realidad no lo es? Ligero shota.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Pareja:** AlfredxKid! Arthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra.-

**Advertencia:** Yaoi, shota (creo), lime (creo, también).

**Advertencia 2: **Posible ganas de matar a quien escribió esto, deseo de arrancarse los ojos.

**A leer: **

_**Falsa Inocencia.**_

-Alfred, ven conmigo un momento- me tomo suavemente de la mano para guiarme a su habitación.

Ese dulce niño, me conquisto con su inocencia y ternura y pensar...pensar que ya casi dos años desde que me enamoro. Si, aun recuerdo todo muy claro; mis padres me pidieron muy amablemente que cuidara del hijo de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo (En realidad me amenazaron con quitarme el auto y mis consolas de videojuegos, detalles, detalles) y yo como el héroe que soy, acepte. Desde ahí que siempre que los padres de Arthur cada vez que querían salir me lo dejaban a mí, al parecer lo cuidaba muy bien y era el primer "niñero" del que no tenían quejas.

La primera vez que lo vi solo pensé que era un niñito mimado y que estaba acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quería, estaba equivocado, en realidad es muy tímido.

Aun no sé cómo es que me enamore de él, es un niño y yo ya soy un mayor de edad. Aunque solo nos llevemos seis años de diferencia, no es correcto lo que siento por él.

-¿Vamos a jugar videojuegos, Artie?- Le pregunte

-Vamos a jugar Alfred, pero no a los videojuegos sabes que odio esa mierda- ¿Cómo? Mi Artie dijo una grosería ¿No?

-¿Qué dijiste?- Tuve que volver a preguntarle, tal vez, solo tal vez había escuchado mal.

-Joder ¿Estas sordo? Dije que no jugaríamos con una de tus putas consolas, que odio esas mierdas- arrugo el ceño juntando sus adorables cejas, pero, momento; algo está pasando aquí, Arthur no era así, él sería incapaz de decir una mala palabra.

¡No es mi Arthur! ¡No es mi Arthur! Seguro fueron los extraterrestres que me lo quitaron ¡Oh, no! ¿Ahora qué les diré a sus padres? ¡¿Qué haré yo sin mi pequeño?! ¡Estúpidos extraterrestres! ¡Los odio!

-Alfred, reacciona de una puta vez- me gruño ese intento de Arthur.

-¿Qué quieres Artiiieee?- pregunte en un canto, no debo mostrarle a ese alíen que descubrí su identidad secreta, primero me ganare su confianza para poder rescatar al pequeño cejón que tenía que cuidar, sí, eso haré y quedare como un héroe. Bueno, más que lo acostumbrado.

-Que me folles- ¿Qué?

-¿Qué?- sinceramente no sé qué me pasa hoy, tengo los oídos malos.

-Que me folles ¡Maldito gordo!- definitivamente escuche bien y definitivamente este es un alíen disfrazado y ¡Me dijo gordo!

-Muy bien señor alienígena esto ya me está asustando, dígame donde esta Arthur y váyase.

-No soy un puto extraterrestre Alfred- murmuro frunciendo más las cejas.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estás diciendo tantas cosas feas?- Porque eres un alíen.

-Simplemente ya soy un adolescente, debo comportarme como tal- vale, en ese tiene razón, los adolescente dicen palabrotas cada dos por tres pero ninguno le pide a su niñero de diecinueve años que te folle mientras tienes trece. Es incomprensible.

-Eso no explica lo que me estas pidiendo-

-¿No? Bueno es simple- Se sonroja ¡Que mono se ve todo rojito!- Yo e-estoy e-enamorado de t-ti.

-Arthur, también te quiero pequeño- quería decirle todo lo que siento, pero…

-¿Entonces?- me interrumpió acercándose hacia mí, sentándose en mis piernas.

-Eres un niño, no podría-

El simplemente me miró fijamente para luego jalarme por la nuca y besarme, su beso me tomo por sorpresa; nos quedamos con los labios pegados el uno al otro, inmóviles.

-No le tomes importancia, Alfie, no se la des- coloco sus pequeñas manos sobre mis brazos cuando nos separamos- Y-yo te quiero- Volvió a sonrojarse.

Arrimo su suave trasero a mi entrepierna, este niño seguro que no sabe lo que hace, ni siquiera sabrá lo que me está pidiendo.

-Basta Arthur, no es correcto deberías saberlo- me puse serio, la verdad es que me encantaba estar con él así, juntitos- La diferencia de edad…

-La diferencia de edad no es muy grande, no me des un discurso sobre la moral, seré menor pero se dé eso- frunció nuevamente el ceño.

-¿Seguro?- solo quiero asegurarme.

-Sí, te quiero- me dice seguro y esta vez quien lo besa soy yo.

Le muerdo levemente el labio inferior pidiendo permiso, me lo concede, abre su pequeña boca suavemente y apenas meto mi lengua, no quiero profundizar mucho el beso y asustarlo. Igual, quien salió asustado fui yo. ¿Pero qué le pasa a este crío? Mete su rosada lengua en mi boca, mientras se arrima más contra mí, apretando fuertemente su precioso culo a mi miembro.

Nos separamos para respirar y rápidamente me dirijo a su cuello dejando pequeños besos en todo lo largo, voy acariciando lentamente con mis manos desde su pequeña cintura hasta su pecho quitando la camisa en el proceso, lo vuelvo a besar esta vez profundo, lleno del deseo que he sentido por el desde que tenía doce y yo dieciocho ¿Soy enfermo por sentir eso hacia un niño? Tal vez.

Acaricio su pequeño pezón derecho con mi mano izquierda mientras con la derecha lo sostengo de la nuca, mi niño, no debo sucumbir. No le haré lo que me pidió.

-A-alfred- gime. Mejor parar y,a si no, no podré detenerme, se remueve tocando la erección que se me formo.

No sé si me detenga, pero no debo caer en la tentación. Me provoca; mucho. Al parecer toda esa ternura que estaba aparentando esta última semana y probablemente desde que lo conozco nunca existió. Sabe como haceme caer.

**Fin.**

**Notas de la autora: ¡**Hola! ¡Hola! Bien este es mi primer fic de Hetalia, Yeyyyy *Se escuchan gritos de la loca que escribió este intento de fanfiction* La verdad, hace poco es que me incorpore con este fandom por lo que no estoy familiarizada, así que pido disculpas si el fic no quedo muy bien. Espero mejorar mucho y ser una buena escritora. Si tienen que decir algo, dejad un review, lo sabré agradecer mucho.

**Acepto de todo, criticas, consejos, halagos, insultos (Pero no muy feos, que soy sensible).**

**Besos. **

**P.D: ¿Creen que Alfred aguanto la tentación o sucumbió a ella? **


End file.
